Lo que asecha en las sombras
by BoltFan211
Summary: Al mismo tiempo que nuestro héroe empieza a vivir una vida normal, una extraña entidad conspira en las sombras un malvado plan. ¿Como es que Bolt termina enredado en esos planes? averígualo siguiendo esta historia.
1. Capitulo (0) El perro y la gata

_**Lo que asecha en las sombras. **__Capitulo 00 – El perro y la gata._

Era de noche.

En el cielo obscuro podían observarse perfectamente las estrellas y las constelaciones.

La noche era fría y en lo alto de una cumbre se encontraba un perro de raza pastor Belga, mirando a la luna.

**Pastor Belga P.O.V.**

"Me encuentro observando a la resplandeciente luna en el cielo, mientras al mismo tiempo pienso en el proyecto en el que el amo ha estado trabajando.

Hoy le escuche decir que ese nuevo experimento cambiaria al mundo por completo.

Quizá es solo otro fallo mas en su amplia lista.

No es la primera vez que ha dicho eso. Que sus experimentos revolucionaran al mundo.

Arrogante, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de poder concebir algo relativamente estable entre sus inventos."

Me giro y camino de vuelta al castillo, pronto el amo recibirá una sorpresa.

_**El pastor Belga se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro.**_

**Prologo P.O.V.**

En lo mas alejado de la ciudad, en las zonas rurales de california. Un pastor alvino aprende nuevos trucos por parte de una gata de pelaje negro.

"Bien, presta atención. A los humanos les gusta que los perros hagan lo que ellos dicen."

El pastor se muestra atento.

"De acuerdo, estoy listo." Afirma el pastor, en pose defensiva.

La gata lo observa con aires de misticismo.

"Abajo." Exclama la gata y el pastor obedece agachándose.

"sentado" dice una vez mas la gata, y el pastor por su parte obedece sentándose.

La gata sonríe con malicia cuando una idea le viene a la cabeza.

"Arriba, abajo, sentado, vuelta…" Exclama la gata a gran velocidad, mientras que el perro en el esfuerzo de cumplir las órdenes con el mismo ritmo con el que le eran dadas, termina cayendo al suelo mareado.

Su vista que no para de dar vueltas apenas le deja ver el rostro de la gata desde arriba, quien lo mira decepcionada.

"Perdiste cachorro." Le dice la gata, dedicándole después una sonrisa amistosa.

**Bolt P.O.V.**

"Eh, fue trampa te apresuraste demasiado." Proteste mientras trataba de recuperar mi vista.

Mittens rio un poco…"Debiste verte, te veías tan gracioso."

Me puse de pie y mire a la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde pude ver a penny quien ya venía a llamarnos para comer.

"Parece que tendremos que posponer esto." Dijo mittens quien se levanto y paso al lado mío, asiéndome una caricia con su cola en mi barbilla…" ¿Bienes?"

Trague saliva tratando de no ruborizarme…"Claro." Respondí finalmente para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Mientras caminaba no pude evitar detenerme un momento a apreciar la resplandeciente luna en el cielo.

Se veía tan majestuosa.

"Es hermosa, ¿verdad?"

"Vaya que si." Respondí, mirando a mi lado a mittens.

Mittens se volteo a verme, pero en ese momento estábamos tan juntos uno del otro que nuestras narices se rosaron.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y retroceder un poco, acción que mittens también hizo.

De pronto un grito de rhino nos hizo mirar a la puerta…"Bolt, mittens, dense prisa. El programa está por comenzar."

Mittens sonrió un poco apenada y sin decirnos nada mas nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

-Chapter ´ s End-

Hola amigos, una vez mas os presento una nueva historia de bolt.

Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado y si fue asi agradecería mucho que me dejaseis vuestros reviews.

Pronto os traeré el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y de mi otra historia "Sufriendo por amor", no desesperen chicos.

Un saludo a todos, hasta pronto.


	2. Capitulo (01) Conociendo nuevos amigos

_**Lo que asecha en las sombras. **__Capitulo 01 – Conociendo nuevos amigos._

Bolt miraba por la ventana del cuarto de penny hacia la calle.

Se encontraba mirando a un pequeño grupo de niños jugando en la calle con una pelota.

Mittens se encontraba viendo un programa de televisión con rhino.

Bolt bajo de la ventana y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de salida.

Había decidido salir por si solo a conocer el exterior, algo que desde luego no había hecho nunca.

Con sigilo paso por la sala sin que mittens y rhino lo notasen.

Cruzo la pequeña puerta para perros y se encontró en el patio frontal de la casa.

Se encamino hacia la calle para ver a donde podía dirigirse, pero justo en ese momento una pelota llego rodando hacia donde el estaba.

Miro hacia los niños y vio que estos gritaban…"He, perrito, ¡Lánzala!" exclamaban los niños con emoción.

Bolt encontró esto divertido, por lo que empujo la pelota con su nariz y después la alzo en el aire, sosteniéndola en la punta de su nariz, como había visto que hacían unos animales en un zoológico de un programa de televisión.

Los niños se encontraron fascinados al ver esto, pero bolt decidió hacer otro truco.

Con la pelota aun en su nariz la propulso por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a hacer lo que el conocía como (Cabecita)

Lo había aprendido al ver a un programa de fut bol en la televisión.

Uno de los niños se acerco hasta bolt y tomo la pelota en sus manos, para después comenzar a sostenerla en el aire a base de pequeñas patadas.

En un momento este se la paso a bolt y el por su parte la recibió con su nariz y luego la subió a su cabeza y de nuevo comenzó a hacer cabecita.

Tras unos pocos segundos bolt se la paso de vuelta al niño y este la tomo con sus manos, mostrándose fascinado al igual que los demás que observaban.

"Es increíble"

"Que genial un perro futbolista"

"¿Cómo ha podido hacer todo eso?"

Fueron algunas de las cosas que exclamaron los niños mientras acariciaban a bolt.

En un momento una camioneta se detuvo, era conducida por una mujer.

"Niños, suban tenemos que ir a la ciudad a hacer las compras." Dijo la mujer.

"Mama, debiste verlo. Ese perrito sabe hacer trucos." Dijo uno de los niños.

"¿En serio? Bueno, es fantástico. Pero suban, tenemos que irnos porque es un camino largo." Dijo la madre.

Los niños se despidieron de bolt chocando sus manos con una de las patas de bolt, para después subir a la camioneta.

Cuando todos se hallaban arriba la madre le dedico una sonrisa a bolt y se despidió de el moviendo la mano de lado a lado.

La camioneta arranco y poco a poco se alejo de bolt.

El can por su parte iba a volver a su casa pensando que ya había tenido suficiente diversión por ese día, cuando de pronto una voz lo llamo a sus espaldas.

"Hey amigo, eso fue asombroso."

Bolt se giro y vio a dos perros que se le acercaban.

Uno de ellos era un pastor alemán y el otro era un mastín pirineo.

_**Bolt P.O.V.**_

"Hola." Dije un poco nervioso ya que nunca había interactuado con este tipo de perros, y no tenia idea de que intenciones tenían.

El mastín se aclaro la garganta…´´Hola, no hemos podido evitar mirar esos trucos que has hecho. Eres muy bueno." Su voz tenia un tinte amistoso.

"Gracias." Respondí a secas sin saber que mas decir.

El pastor alemán miro hacia la casa de penny y luego me miro de nuevo…" ¿Eres nuevo en la zona?" pregunto con una voz suave y calmada.

"Eh, bueno…Si, nos mudamos hace apenas unos días." Respondí aun un poco nervioso.

Ambos canes intercambiaron miradas por un momento y luego volvieron a verme.

"Vamos amigo, quita esa cara de susto. Sabemos quién eres." Dijo el pastor, dejándome sorprendido.

"¿En serio"? pregunte incrédulo.

"Por supuesto, eres Bolt el súper perro." Contesto el mastín.

Me sorprendí de que estos perros me conociesen, pero a la vez ya me hacia a la idea de cómo era que me conocían.

Aun así, decidí preguntar como si no lo supiese.

"Vaya, ¿pero de donde me conocen?"

El mastín y el pastor se acercaron mas a mi.

"Pues de tu programa de televisión, lo hemos visto muchas veces.

"Bingo." Pensé para mis adentros.

"Vaya, ¿conocían el programa?"

Ambos canes se sentaron y yo hice lo mismo.

"Si, últimamente lo han repetido mucho por televisión. Sin mencionar que la televisión aquí en el campo es muy poco amplia." Dijo el pastor.

"Si, por cierto yo soy Duke, y el." Se refirió al pastor. "Es Bobby." Explico el mastín.

"Pues es un placer chicos, y díganme ¿viven por aquí?´´ pregunte ahora con mas confianza al ver que los canes no tenían malas intenciones.

"Si." Contesto el pastor. "Vivimos a media pata de aquí." Dijo finalmente.

Asentí con la cabeza, asumiendo a que con (media pata) se refería a medio kilometro.

El mastín miro hacia el horizonte…"Bueno, creo que debemos irnos ya que anochece rápido." Dijo el mastín.

"De acuerdo, quizá nos veamos pronto." Les dije con tono de comprensión.

"Oye, como aun no conoces a muchos perros por aquí, ¿Por qué no vienes a nuestra fiesta?" dijo el pastor con tono de propuesta.

"¿Fiesta?" pregunte confundido. Pues apenas sabia lo que era una fiesta y además de que nunca había estado en una.

El mastín me miro confundido…" ¿Nunca has estado en una?" pregunto con curiosidad pero también impresión.

Me sentí un poco estúpido por tener que decir que jamás había estado en una fiesta.

Pero era la verdad…"Honestamente nunca he estado en una."

Ambos perros se vieron las caras.

"¿Ni siquiera en una de humanos?" pregunto Bobby como no pudiéndoselo creer.

Negué con la cabeza…"Nunca he estado en una."

Una vez mas ambos canes se vieron las caras, pero se mostraron comprensivos.

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Pero en serio no sabes de lo que te pierdes." Contesto Duke.

"Si, nosotros hacemos fiestas casi todo el tiempo e invitamos a todos los canes de la zona." Le acompaño Bobby.

Los mire sin responder, realmente no sabia si aquello podría ser una buena idea.

Ir a una fiesta organizada por dos canes, donde solo habrá canes de la zona…Desde el punto de vista de un humano aquello sonaría ridículo.

Por suerte no era un humano.

"Supongo que asistiré." Dije sin poder creer lo que decía.

Incluso me imagine a mi mismo dándome un paw face.

Ambos canes sonrieron…"perfecto, te veremos mañana para prepararte. Ya que la fiesta es pasado mañana." Dijo Duke.

Boby asintió con la cabeza…"Nos veremos mañana bolt."

"De acuerdo." Conteste, para después ver a ambos canes retirarse.

No podía dejar de pensar en si fue buena idea haber aceptado.

"Esto va a acabar mal." Pensé, para después dirigirme a la casa.

-Chapter´s End-

Hola amigos, aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo.

Nos veremos muy pronto, hasta luego.


End file.
